EN West Empire
by scouttroop
Summary: Banished in the aftermath of the retrieval mission Naruto now is an emperor of the west, Konoha wants some help from the war against Oto, Kumo and Iwa. Will he help or leave Konoha to it's fate? Featuring the US military which I call Futuristic USA Empire. Multiple/Massive crossovers. CHAPTERS WILL BE EXTENDED
1. Beginning EX

**Beginnings Extended**

**This is another new story which I call EN West Empire. I chose to make one because I became interested after reading some many western empire stories so this is my version featuring the US military which I call the Futuristic USA Empire.**

**Disclaimers: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and I don't own it.**

Elemental nations

In the sky a C-17 globemaster III flies over the wall of the elemental nation leading to the western part of the land.

"Control tower this is guardian 1 requesting permission to land over airfield over", the globemaster pilot said in the radio.

"Copy that guardian 1 permission granted out", the control tower said granting them.

The C-17 globemaster lands on the USA imperial air force base to delivery supplies and freshman for the USA imperial armed force and the Western imperial armed forces. Next to the air force base is the capital city of the Western Empire which was run by an emperor who also was an old friend of theirs. His name was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

XXX

Throne room Imperial city

Emperor Naruto sits in his throne wearing black and dark blue samurai armor and next to him is none other than Kyuubi wearing a crimson red samurai armor and Kyuubi is a she.

7 years ago, Sasuke tried to defect to Orochimaru for power so he can kill his older brother Itachi ignoring the fact that he wants him for his new body. Tsunade sends him, Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Akamaru and Lee to retrieve him, along the way they encounter Orochimaru's sound 4 and they manage to defeat all 4 of them with a little help from Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. With Naruto and Sasuke they went to 9 tail mode and curse seal mode and Naruto ended up defeating him and bringing him back. Unfortunately this successful mission was short lived when the power hungry and corrupted council chose to banished him for injuring their Uchiha. Everyone except for the US imperial forces stationed there, Ayame, Teuchi, Konohamaru corps, Shizune, Anko and Yugao still supported him, as for Hinata, she already told him that she was in love with him. Gaara and his siblings glared at the entire council knowing that if they do this to Naruto, alliances will be broken, US imperial force were more angered at them. Now today Naruto has built an Empire in the western part of elemental nations with a little help from his US imperial friends.

XXX

Journal of Alexander F Seiei

"Before Naruto became emperor of the west, Garrod Ran our emperor of the USA talked to him about a female samurai warlord, Daimyo and empress name Oda Nobuna (From ambition of Oda Nobuna anime). He learn that she planned to conquer and united the EN, so Naruto learn some stuff from Garrod by studying Oda Nobuna and her comrades and friends like her general Katsuie Shibata. A lot of us including myself believes that she is still around even today."

Elsewhere a lone A-10 thunderbolt II from the ace group Skull squadron flies over a blond woman riding her horse. Little did he know that was actually Oda Nobuna, because her nation is in the west part of the elemental nations.

XXX

Western empire

The entire US imperial Navy lead by the Iowa-class battleship USS Missouri are stationed and docked there. When they ended their alliance with Konoha, Garrod order them to change their position now, so it's where imperial city is now but it's where the docks are.

XXX

Konoha

Konoha is now in a very bad way ever since Naruto's banishment it's long time alliance with the Futuristic USA Empire ended and so did Suna, Spring, Iron, Snow, Tea and the Wave. Those villages are the ones Naruto helped and now every one of them is heavily guard by US imperial troops and if anyone from Konoha tries to enter will be fired upon. What's worst Konoha was being bombardier by squadrons of B-2 spirit bombers. Tsunade said what they were doing is payback for banishing Naruto and Konoha is nearly in ruins. In the meantime Konoha is now at war with Oto, Iwa and Kumo.

XXX

Konoha council room

"It seems Orochimaru manage to formed an alliance with Kumo and Iwa", Tsunade said to everyone in the council.

The only council member who is not present is the warhawk Danzo Shimura because he is dead. Long after the western empire's rise to power Danzo was assassinated by the USA Empire which was by a m82 sniper which blew his head off and they bombed his underground ROOT anbu base. Everyone then caught a glimpse of the sharingan he harvest from the fallen even the ROOT anbu that was still active in secret when they are not suppose to be.

"So what are we going to do Hokage-sama we have no allies ever since we banished the Kyuubi container", Koharu said to Tsunade.

Tsunade regrets her decisions on banishing Naruto but there was not much she can do because of civilian council and shinobi elders too hungry for power. They worship Sasuke so much and forget what Madara Uchiha has done in the past. For Naruto they blindly see him as Kyuubi reincarnated. Sasuke is now a member of the council.

"We can still make one alliance with the Western Empire", Jiraiya said which gave everyone a lot of thoughts.

"That's a good idea Jiraiya we can send a team there to convince the emperor there to give us aid for our war", Tsume said to Jiraiya, she too see Naruto as Kyuubi.

"Then it's settled we will send a team to the western empire to convince the emperor to aid us on our war", Tsunade said.

'I just hope we can find Naruto there and bring him back', Tsunade thought to herself.

However they have no idea there is an E-3 sentry AWACS up in the sky and is listening to all that and Naruto is also listening as well because the message is also transmitting from the AWACS.

XXX

Western empire

"If you think I will help you in your war, obviously not", Naruto said with an evil smirk in his face.

"So what's the plan Naruto?"

"When they arrive have them captured and brought to me Kyuubi", Naruto said to Kyuubi.

"But until our troops at the gate reports to me of their presence", Naruto said to her.

"I understand Naruto", Kyuubi then leaves the throne room.

"I just hope Hinata will be among them", Hinata might stay with him once she sees him again.

After all she already confess to him that she was truly madly deeply in love with him. So she might chose to stay with him, to be with him.

XXX

Meanwhile back in Konoha

Tsunade send Kakashi, Ino, Sakura, Kiba, Akamaru, Tenten, Kurenai, Shikamaru, Shino and Hinata to the western empire to gain some aid from the emperor who was actually Naruto which is unknown to them but they will come back empty handed because the answer will be a no.

'I just hope I will see Naruto again', Hinata thought to herself.

"Excuse me sensei", Sakura called Kakashi.

"What is it Sakura?"

"Tsunade said US imperial troops are station in the western empire", Sakura said to Kakashi.

"They help construct the capital, at least that's the rumor. We will disguise ourselves as tourist so it will be easy for us to enter the city and gain an audience with the emperor", Kakashi said as they kept walking.

"Hey Hinata when this is done want to go on a date?"

Kiba's only answer from Hinata is a super kicked to the face which means Hinata only loves Naruto and no one else.

"OW!" he gets up holding his bleeding nose.

"I don't understand you Hinata why do you still hold feelings for him, he's Kyuubi, you got to face the fact Hinata!"

"Naruto won't come back Hinata, he's not welcome there anymore", Sakura said to Hinata.

"It's because you support Sasuke so much which ultimately got him kicked out the village, some friends you are!"

"Enough all of you, Hinata will never give up her feelings for Naruto. She loves him very dearly and with all her heart", Kurenai said to all of them.

XXX

Meanwhile Garrod Ran is having a conversation with US imperial Navy crew.

"Listen up I'll be asking for a constructions of a new Iowa-class battleship", Garrod said on an open channel.

"As you wish my liege will get started on it right away, we already have those old blue prints from the previous ones."

"Excellent then, the name for the new Iowa-class battleship will be the USS Vengeance", Garrod gave the name for the new Iowa-class battleship.

"Oh how was the test with our new mechs, XS1 Goliath anyway", Garrod asked.

"The test went while my liege, the rockets, swarm missiles and Gau-19/A hmg work fine and very good."

"So I take that you are making more since our test pilots did good right?"

"Yes my liege."

"Well keep up the good work then", Garrod said before shutting of the channel.

**End**

**I hope you like it. I had my reason for killing off Danzo already. Futuristic USA Empire, I called it that after playing the game Section 8 and watching Ghost in the Shell or I just like calling the US an empire but their weapons and vehicles are modern and some futuristic. The pairing is Hinata and Naruto.**

**As I extend this chapter I add the characters from The ambition of Oda Nobuna anime and they will have a role in this fanfic story. Since I like USS Vengeance from Star Trek into the darkness the new Iowa-class battleship will have the name. **

**Next: Harsh greeting **


	2. Harsh greeting

**Harsh greeting**

**Here's the next chapter were the Konoha nins enters the western empire city and meets the emperor but it doesn't end well.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Konoha

People are running and taking cover because again the village is being bombardier this time by B-52 stratofortress and they did more damage than the B-2 spirits.

"Kakashi and the others better get an alliance with the western empire soon because we can't keep up with this bombing", Tsunade said helping people from the rubble.

"If they successful then the US imperial air force will stand down", Shizune said helping Tsunade.

XXX

Western empire entrance

Kakashi, Kiba, Akamaru, Ino, Sakura, Kurenai, Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru and Tenten are near the entrance. The entrance is guarded by a group of western imperial samurais (resembling the Thunder and Red spider from Samurai 7 but human sizes) and some XS1 goliath/AST, plus the entrance have sentry turrets which are GAU-19/A.

"Ok we switch into our tourist disguise and pull out your fake ID", Kakashi said and they all did than move to the entrance.

"Halt state your business here", AST pilot said as the others including the samurais aim there GAU-19/A and advance katana swords at them. The sentries did the same as well.

"Were just tourists from the east just looking for a good time", Kakashi said a bit nervous because he doesn't know if the AST and samurais will buy it.

"Command we have another tourist group this time from the east", AST said calling command while the western imperial samurais and the other AST check their IDs.

"Your all clear go on in and you're in luck there are many tourists", the AST pilot said to them.

"One more thing take this map so you know where you are and where your going", the samurai said handing them maps.

XXX

Throne room

Naruto and Kyuubi are watching from the security camera that was mounted on one of the GAU-9/A sentries which was unknown to the Konoha nins.

"That's your cue Kyuubi", Naruto said to her and she poofs away.

XXX

Western imperial city

"Wow the city is the size of Washington DC", Tenten said after looking at a picture size of which matches the western imperial city and DC.

Kurenai started to notice they're being watched by those samurais including Ghost recon who are cloaked.

"Hold it right there!"

The Konoha nins now find themselves surrounded by samurais and Humvees with a 50 cal turret on the top. Troopers armed with XM8, PKP 6P41 Pecheneg, FN P90 and TOZ-104 aimed them at the Konoha nins.

"Kiba no we came here to make an alliance not war", Kurenai said and Kiba complied.

The Konoha nins raise their hands as a sign of surrender as both US imp troopers and west imp samurai disarmed them. Than a flame emerges from the ground and through it is Kyuubi. Strangely nobody in the city seems to be afraid of her.

"Lady Kyuubi the Konoha nins has been apprehended", a trooper who reveals to be Kira Yamato told Kyuubi much to Konoha nins shocked when he just said Kyuubi.

"Good work captain. You Konoha people are all the same, showing up in places you're not welcome", she said and making fox growling sounds to them.

"Drop that female henge demon or should I say Naruto", Kiba was then shot in the right leg by Kira who pulled out his colt anaconda after he called Kyuubi Naruto.

"Let's get something strait mutt boy me and Naruto are not one person. Naruto is the jailer and am the prisoner, get that through your head", Kyuubi said stepping on Kiba's gunshot wound and he's screaming in pain.

"You came here to see the emperor? Well I'll take you all to him, by truck", she said as the Konoha nins board the M35A troop transport truck.

XXX

Time skip imperial palace

"Kyuubi why do you serve the emperor?" the shy Hyuga asked Kyuubi.

"I have my reason dear Hinata", Kyuubi answered Hinata.

Samurai guards bowed to Kyuubi than opens the doors and waiting for them is the emperor himself who is Naruto which is still unknown to the Konoha nins.

"You wanted to see me, now you have. Now on to business and why have set foot in my land? And make it quick."

"Apologies for intruding your imperial majesty we came in need of assistance, our village is at war with Oto, Kumo and Iwa, we have no allies to aid us and that's why we came here", Kakashi speaks his mind.

"What would I gain from lending you a hand?"

"Sire an alliance with your nation would greatly improve the way of life for our countries, I'm pretty sure of it", Kurenai said.

"You know what I see? I see group who only wanted to waste my time, resource and man power. I see a group of pathetic ninjas who wanted me to get involved to a village WHO BANISHED ME FOR DOING WHAT I WAS TOLD!" he shouted at them until his mechanical helmet falls off after he lowered his head revealing himself.

"NARUTO!" all called out his name.

"Surprise everyone and your request for aid is denied", what Naruto said made them shocked. Naruto would just leave Konoha and everything in it to its fate.

"NO Naruto Konoha is your home you have to help it", a tearfully Sakura begged him.

"That dust bomb is not my home anymore Sakura and all of you brought this upon yourselves and those corrupted civilians and elders have crossed the line. For the night it's the dungeon you will be staying, GET THEM OUT MY SIGHT!"

"Except for you Hinata you stay with me", Hinata runs up to Naruto and embrace him as the samurais drags the others away.

"I miss you Naruto", Hinata said with some tears flowing down her face.

"I miss you too Hinata", Naruto said and kissed her in the lips and she flushed red.

Kyuubi and everybody leave them alone for a moment. They have a lot of catching up to do.

"First lieutenant Alexander F Seiei I think it's time you told me and every one of the elemental nations of things of the past", Naruto said as Alexander opens a broadcast throughout the EN.

"As you wish Naruto Namikaze after all, I lived to see it all."

**END**

**So Naruto's Samurais are ones from Samurai 7 which is the Thunder and Red spider. Naruto's armor is the Red spider but the color is black and blue and has a blue cape. Kira Yamato and Alexander F Seiei get an appearance.**

**Next: Tales** **of the past**


	3. Tales of the past Ex

**Tales of the past Extended**

**This chapter is about things of the past told by Alexander F Seiei and everyone in the EN will hear about it.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Alexander's POV about the past

"Many years ago when Kyuubi was first unleashed by Madara Uchiha our USA imperial forces objective was to kill Kyuubi. Mito Uzumaki warned us that our weapons wouldn't work on Kyuubi but we chose to at least try anyway."

End of POV

XXX

**Trying to kill Kyuubi**

Uzushiogakure

Dozens of UH-60 black hawks, AH-64 apaches, MH-6 little birds, V-22 osprey, CH-47 chinooks, MH-53 pave lows, Mil Mi-17 and Mil Mi-24 hinds fly to the village after discovering Kyuubi will strike there. The plan was to place giant size chakra energy canisters which Kyuubi will feed on then kill her while she feeds.

"That's a lot chakra canisters", Hinako who is Hinata's mother said.

"Will use them to lure Kyuubi in", a USA imp trooper name Yoshi said to her.

"How about a photograph", Hinako points her camera as she takes pictures of the canisters.

XXX

Night time

All prepared now they await Kyuubi's arrival. Some troopers are up on the roof with weapons ready, down on the streets Hinako walks forward after noticing all of the manholes with the use of her byakugan. Up the roof Yoshi using his binoculars is wondering what's going on.

"We got to get these manhole uncovered", Hinako told some haven troopers and they removed the manholes.

"Get those lens out go, go, go", a random haven trooper order the others.

XXX

Roof

"What in Kami's name is she doing?"

Back on the streets while the haven troopers open another manhole Hinako opens one more but suddenly growling sounds are heard underneath which means Kyuubi is there. Hinako ran back to the haven troopers as Kyuubi burst out from the ground, well she use her byakugan again just to see that one coming before she ran. Kyuubi than marched her way to the canisters while she knocks some of the equipment of the USA imps, troopers and haven troopers take cover and grab their weapons. Finally Kyuubi began to feed on the canisters. Hinako takes 2 photographs of it.

XXX

Command

"We loss all communications maim", an officer said after the screen went static

"Get us back online and tell Yoshi to fire at will", a haven trooper name Lucrezia Noin ordered.

"Sergeant Yoshi fire at will", a guy in the radio ordered.

XXX

Uzushiogakure

Yoshi quickly grabs the radio after hearing that order.

"Fire, fire!" he shouted very loud in the radio.

Both USA imp troopers and haven troopers open fire at Kyuubi, M1 Abrams tanks and M270 MRL even open fire but that doesn't seem to do anything other than make Kyuubi's wounds heal. Kyuubi than dodges incoming rockets and they blew up a building and damaged some of the other buildings which causes debris to fall on top of both troopers and haven troopers. Kyuubi than begins to run away.

"OH KAMI!"

Hinako runs not wanting to be stomped on but trips and falls. Kyuubi knocks a structure which is about to fall on top of her but she use rotation to prevent that.

USA imp troopers and haven troopers continue and hopelessly shooting as Kyuubi stomps on their M1 Abrams tanks and knocks their M270 MRL. Next 2 Humvees pursue Kyuubi and shooting her with mounted M60 lmg but Kyuubi fires her tailed beast ball which destroys both Humvees.

XXX

Command

"Yoshi do you want to tell me what's going on?"

XXX

Uzushiogakure

"She's gone Noin, apache echo team in pursuit", Yoshi tells Noin what's really going on.

Meanwhile while Kyuubi still runs 3 AH-64 apaches from echo team chases her.

"Follow my lead", echo 1 said as they continue to pursuit Kyuubi

"She is pulling away maim", echo 2 said.

"I got her locked on", echo 1 confirmed that he has lock for missiles.

XXX

Command

"Kyuubi is locked on maim."

"Fire the dam mission", Noin tells them to fire.

XXX

Back to echo team

"_Fire at will_", guy in the radio ordered.

"Fire missiles", echo 1 fires 2 missiles at Kyuubi but dodges both of them and missiles struck a tall building causing all 3 apaches move out of the way as the piece of the roof falls off.

On the ground 3 Humvees stops where they are and troopers who see the piece of the roof coming down get off their Humvees as the roof hits the grounds and crushes 1 of their Humvees.

XXX

Echo team

"Negative the missiles struck a building I will repeat that the missiles struck a building", echo 1 said to command.

XXX

Command

"The missiles struck a building maim."

"He told me he had Kyuubi locked on", Noin said.

"Echo 1 you said you were locked on."

XXX

Echo team

"Not with those buildings around no."

The chase continues as echo 1 suggested they will try with their apache guns instead of missiles.

"Target 11:00", echo 2 confirmed and all 3 apaches fire their guns at Kyuubi who kept on dodging it too.

Kyuubi kept on running despite taking several hits and was suddenly is gone.

"Where she go?" echo 2 asked where Kyuubi went until they hear a roar coming from a hole in a building.

"Get together guys prepare to fire."

"_Echo 4 ready_."

"_Echo 2 ready_."

"Fire", echo 1 ordered and all 3 apaches fires everything they got at the hole as they kept hearing Kyuubi's roar.

They stop firing because they don't hear Kyuubi's roar anymore. All they see is just explosions from all the stuff they fired.

"I think we got her", echo 1 said and began smiling until Kyuubi burst threw a building behind them and kills echo 2 by hitting his apache causing it to slam into a building blowing it up.

Kyuubi then kills echo 1 when she chomps on the his apache's tail causing it to crash.

XXX

Command

"We lost echo 1 and 2 maim."

Noin only made an angry expression on her face after hearing that.

"Echo 4 were is Kyuubi?"

XXX

Echo 4

Kyuubi chases echo 4 by trying to chomp his apache.

"Oh kami! she's right at my tail sir", he said as Kyuubi is trying to chomp is apache.

"I don't think I can shake her", Kyuubi suddenly goes the other way making echo 4 think he lost her and he is safe.

"Oh I think I lost her", wrong Kyuubi chomps his apache from below him killing him.

XXX

Command

"We lost echo 4 Noin."

Alexander's POV

"After that battle Kyuubi was gone for a while and we choose to try again with the same plan, but Kyuubi would realize it's the same trap."

End of POV

XXX

**Trying again**

"Come on", Yoshi said waiting for Kyuubi to get to the chakra energy canisters but Kyuubi only roars and began to leave.

"She's leaving dammit fire, fire at will", Yoshi and all troopers and haven troopers open fire at Kyuubi who was leaving the scene after realizing it's the same trap like before.

XXX

Command

Noin again makes the same expression again after seeing Kyuubi leaving their trap on the screen.

Kyuubi jumps over a building as dozens AH-64 apaches hiding behind the buildings fire their guns on Kyuubi while still running.

"Fire", the next group open fire and their M1 Abrams tanks and M270 MRL fires their cannons and rockets but Kyuubi avoided both rockets.

"Raven flight evasive maneuvers", an apache pilot said to the others as they avoid the rockets.

Again Kyuubi stomps on their tanks and knocks their M270 MRL while both troopers and haven troopers scatter.

"She's heading for the water", the apache pilot said.

At the bridge all troopers and haven troopers keep shooting at Kyuubi. Tanks and MRL also kept firing until Kyuubi jumps over them and into the water gone again.

XXX

Alexander's POV

"Both attempts failed and so Mito told us she will sealed Kyuubi into her right after Hashirama Senju defeats Madara Uchiha and Kyuubi. Mito became the first jinchuuriki but as she aged she pass it to Kushina Uzumaki mother of our friend Naruto Uzumaki. While in that state Kumo kidnaps her because they wanted control of Kyuubi but Minato saved her and prevented Kumo plans. Soon after these years have passed we never saw Uzushiogakure again and another year have passed, old friends like Hinako Hyuga was never seen again as well. Then came the day Kushina was ready to give birth to Naruto and start a family with her husband Minato Namikaze, but this was interrupted by a masked man who claimed to be Madara Uchiha or if it was him who then unleashed Kyuubi once more which cost so many lives including Minato and Kushina. Naruto would live as the jinchuuriki but is hated by civilians, some ninjas and corrupted council members who knew nothing about the purpose of the jinchuuriki. Some want him dead and some wanted to make him into a weapon due to a notion that the tailed beast are destined to be weapons, Danzo is delusional with this belief. Without Hashirama, Tobirama and Senjus, corruptions are free to land on Konoha."

**End**

**Alexander F Seiei is an OC although he resembles Setsuna F Seiei from gundam 00 he is a parallel version of him. Hinata's mother, her name is unknown so I chose her name Hinako. I like those battle scenes from 1998 Godzilla.**

**Next: Return to Konoha**


	4. Return to Konoha

**Return to Konoha**

**Here's the next chapter were the Kakashi and his team return to Konoha and gives their report after spending the night in prison in the western empire.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Dungeon west imperial city next morning

The dungeon resembles the Alcatraz prison but the cells are even larger for more than one prisoner to fit. The Konoha nins sits in one cell feeling sorry for what they did to Naruto and this what they get and Naruto will just leave their home to its fate. Outside the cell 2 imp samurais are playing chest until Kyuubi showed up.

"Open the cells", Kyuubi ordered.

"Yes Lady Kyuubi", they open the cell.

"It's time for you all to head back to Konoha and tell that old hag about what happen here."

XXX

Timeskip

The Konoha nins gets a ride back home in a MH-53 pave low helicopter and Kyuubi accompanies them.

"Do you ever wonder why I attacked Konoha in the first place?"

"No why", Kurenai asked her.

"I was being controlled by Madara Uchiha", what Kyuubi said was very shocking.

"Madara Uchiha is still alive?"

"Yes Kakashi and he is the true leader of the Akatsuki, also it wasn't the first time he unleash me on Konoha, the first time was during his battle with Hashirama Senju then second time is when Kushina was giving birth to Naruto and Minato's time as Hokage.

"So everything that has happened and Akatsuki has done is all Madara Uchiha's doing", Ino said to Kyuubi.

"Yes Ino it's all his doing", Kyuubi said to Ino.

Sitting next to Ino is a weaken Sakura, during their stay Sakura was thrown into a agony booth (from Star Trek Terran Empire) most likely because the Harunos despises Naruto due to their fear on Kyuubi and loyalty to Sasuke Uchiha. So Sakura gets tortured for that.

XXX

Flashback during their stay

Sakura screams in pain inside the agony booth while US imp troopers watch. Naruto than shows up and he watches Sakura screams in pain even more.

"16 hours in the booth, impressive", Alexander F Seiei said to Naruto with a smirk under his helmet.

"Get her out of there and put her back in the cell with the others", Naruto said.

After pulling her out the booth troopers drag a weaken Sakura back to the cell where all the Konoha nins are.

End of the flashback

XXX

Finally they arrived at the village and the Konoha nins rappelled down the helicopter.

"This should be interesting once they find out Naruto is the emperor of the west", the MH-53 pilot said.

"And I like to see the looks in their faces when they hear Naruto is leaving them to their fate", the pilot said.

"Fly back to western imperial city, I'll come back on my own", Kyuubi said as she disappears from the helicopter.

XXX

Council room

"Report", Tsunade said to Kakashi.

"We came out empty handed Lady Hokage the emperor is not going to help us", what he said made everyone go why not.

"Also we found Naruto and he is the emperor", Kakashi said and everyone was shocked to hear that.

"That demon brat is the emperor", Sakura's mother loudly said until she was suddenly shot in the head by Sakura who was given a Desert Eagle from Kyuubi.

"You're not my mom anymore", Sakura now has a change of heart.

"Naruto isn't Kyuubi. We saw Kyuubi outside the seal and Kyuubi is a she", Shikamaru said to everyone.

Suddenly a circle of fire appears and Kyuubi emerges from it.

"Hello everyone Kyuubi here", Kyuubi greeted them.

"AHHHHHHH!"

XXX

MH-53 helicopter

"Hey did you hear that scream?"

"Maybe Kyuubi finally showed herself to the council", the pilot said.

XXX

Council room

A lot are terrified of Kyuubi presence even Tsunade is as well.

"Are you really Kyuubi?"

"Yes Lady Hokage I am Kyuubi, like Kakashi said before Naruto is not going to help you with your war, which means he is just going to leave you all to your fate", Kyuubi said to all them.

"Alexander was right after all, without Hashirama and the other Senjus corruption in Konoha is evitable", Sakura said sadden.

"Kyuubi tells the truth behind her attack on our village Lady Hokage", Kakashi said and everyone in the council awaits the answer.

"Madara Uchiha is behind it all and he is the true leader of the Akatsuki", everyone was shock to hear this news.

"Madara Uchiha will become an even greater threat than this war can throw", Kyuubi said as a warning.

**End**

**Some stories I kill off Sakura but I will give her a change of heart on this one. I am saving the rest of Kyuubi's explanation for the next chapter. I do like that Agony Booth from Star Trek Terran Empire. The Madara Uchiha I'm taking about is the actual one. **

**It's not easy to tell how long a chapter is since I'm using Microsoft word. **

**Next: I never had a dream come true**


	5. I never had a dream come true EX

**I never had a dream come true Extended**

**This next chapter has a song called I Never Had a Dream Come True by S Club 7. The song will be sung by Kushina Uzumaki but this when she was still alive.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Konoha

"You should all know Madara only sees all who hates Naruto because you thought he was me as his pawns, puppets, minions and underlings", Kyuubi said.

"But we all hated Madara for his betrayal", Hana said to her.

"But you all hated Naruto more than him because you thought he was me", Kyuubi corrected.

"Plus you support the Uchiha clan so much ignoring what Madara Uchiha has done in the past and what Sasuke doesn't know is he came back and this time he manage to convince his clan to join him", Sasuke became shocked to hear what Kyuubi said.

"Wait but my clan was against him during his betrayal how could they now agree to join him?"

"Well Sasuke your clan has a dark side known as the curse of hatred, everyone who succumbed to that turns against their friends and allies", Kyuubi explains to Sasuke.

"So that's why Madara did what he did", Sasuke said to her.

"Not quite sure if that's what really happened to Madara Uchiha which triggered his betrayal or he did it by his own free will."

"Well my job here is done, time to head back to imperial city. All who still supports Naruto can come along", Ayame, Teuchi, Konohamaru corps, Shizune, Anko and Yugao walked up to her.

"What about the rest of you Konoha nins who entered the city?"

"We'll stay here Kyuubi but we will come to imperial city we already know where it is", Sakura said to Kyuubi.

"Very well then Sakura", but before they can leave someone called her.

"Where is Hinata?"

"Such a pain she's with Naruto, all she wanted is to be with him because she loves him, plus she is not coming back to this dust bomb which Naruto called it ", Shikamaru said to Hiashi.

"Then we'll retrieve her", he shouted.

"You will do no such thing Hiashi Hyuuga", Tsunade said to him.

"I do imagine something if you did Hiashi", Kyuubi said to him smirking.

XXX

Kyuubi's imaginations

Neji and Hiashi are about to enter the city to retrieve Hinata until the gate opens showing duel M242 Bushmaster chaingun aimed at both of them. Hiashi attempted to step away but the duel M242 turns to him and blasted him away then Neji after he made some noise with his teeth.

End of imagination

Hiashi was sweating a lot for that imagination of Kyuubi after she and Naruto's supporters left the same way she entered Konoha.

XXX

Imperial city

"Well that was fast Kyuubi bringing my supporters here", Naruto said with Hinata by his side.

"Well that's done with, it's time to listen to your mother Kushina Uzumaki's song right after she married your father but wasn't pregnant with you yet", Alexander F Seiei said opening a channel from the past.

There was Kushina wearing a beautiful wedding dress with a small headphone for everyone to hear her voice. US imperials and Konoha nins who are loyal to her and her husband are the audience. The music plays and Kushina began to sing.

"This song is called I never had a dream come true", Kushina said to the audience.

_Everybody's got something they had to leave behind. One regret from yesterday that just to grow in time. There's no use looking back or wondering. How it could be now or might have been. Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go._

_I've never had a dream come true. Till the day that I found you. Even though I pretend that I've move on. You'll always be my baby. I never found the words to say. You're the one I think about each day. And I know no matter where life takes to. A part me will always be with you._

_Somewhere in my memories. I've lost all sense of time and tomorrow can never be cos yesterday is all that fills my mind. There's no use looking or wondering. How it should be now or might have been. Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go._

_I've never had a dream come true. Till the day I found you. Even though I pretend that I've move on. You'll always be my baby. I never found the words to say. You're the one I think about each day. And I know no matter where life takes to. A part me will always be with you._

_You'll always be the dream that fills my head. Yes you will, say you will, you know you will. Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget. There's no use looking back or wondering. Because love is a strange and funny thing. No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye. No no no no._

_I've never had a dream come true. Till the day I found you. Even though I pretend that I've move on. You'll always be my baby. I never found the words to say (words to say). You're the one I think about each day. And I know no matter where life takes me to. A part of me will always be. A part of me will always be with you._

Everybody clapped and cheered at her as she bowed her head with some tears on her beautiful face.

End

XXX

"Wow my mom was very beautiful", Naruto said smiling.

"She was looking forward on being a mother the moment you were born but Madara Uchiha had to ruin it all", Alexander said to him.

"By the way Naruto most of the others in Konoha choose to make a last stand but they will come to us when they feel like it", Kyuubi said to him.

"Let them come if they have too", Hinata said to her.

"Well see about that Kyuubi", Naruto said glaring at Kyuubi then Hinata.

Naruto still might not be very happy if they ever showed up on his city a second time even with others who never been there yet. Naruto then asked Kyuubi this question after getting his mind off these Konoha ninjas and civilians entering his city.

"By the way when is the US imperial emperor coming?"

"Oh, he's already on his way here Naruto with his wife and empress", Alexander said to him.

"We need to talk when he arrives", Naruto said to him.

"But only if I feel like talking to him", Naruto said before going to his thoughts about Orochimaru.

'I wonder if Orochimaru and his allies will have an ally who has guns like the Futuristic USA Empire who will help them bring down Konoha if he wants someone else to destroy Konoha for him instead of doing it himself even with Iwa and Kumo's help', Naruto thought to himself.

XXX

Meanwhile outside the Elemental Nation

A large naval fleet of violet colored Kuzuetsov-class aircraft carriers, Nimitz-class aircraft carriers, Kirov-class battlecruisers, Kara-class destroyers/cruisers, Ticonderoga-class cruisers, Zumwalt-class destroyers, Krivak-class frigates, Tarantul-class corvettes, Alligator-class landing ships, Bora-class missile hovercrafts and Akula-class submarines are on their way to the Elemental Nation. On the battlecruiser is their flag that has 3 violet crystals in a shape of a trident. Inside all the ships all the soldiers of this military faction have their weapons ready and loaded.

XXX

Orochimaru's lair

"Lord Orochimaru I just heard you're employing a mercenary faction who have weapons like the USA to destroy Konoha even in it's weaken state", Kabuto said to him after learning this.

"Yes Kabuto I am because want some else to do it for me", Orochimaru answered him with a evil smirk.

"You still want Sasuke Uchiha do you?"

"Oh yes I do, Kumo will also have their Hyuga and Iwa will have the property of Minato Namikaze so they can destroy it."

"And what will the mercenaries have once their jobs are done?"

"Oh will be paying them for their services when they are done", Orochimaru said before making an evil laugh which is heard throughout his lair.

Even if Konoha gets destroyed there are still other threats that need to be brought down. Orochimaru and his allies and the Akatsuki who are still going after the remaining tailed beast.

**End**

**This military/mercenary factions is fictional I will show them in the next chapter. Oh I like that song from S Club 7 album. The emperor of the US Empire I have someone in mine for that.**

**Next: Artillery mayhem**


	6. Crystal Federation

**Crystal Federation**

**This is the fictional military force, their military vehicles, weapons and other stuff.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

**Land**

T-90 Tank

BTR-90 APC

GAZ-Tigr 2975

BMP-2 IFV

9K Tungaska SAAW

Pantsir-S1 SAM

ZSU-23-4 Shilka AA

BM-30 Smerch MRL

Topol-MIBM

Ural-4320 Truck

Ural-63099 Typhoon Truck

TOS-1 MRL

BPM-17 APC

**Air**

Mil Mi-17

Mil Mi-24 Hind

MIG-29 Fulcrum

MIG-31 Foxhound

SU-27 Flanker

SU-33 Flanker-D

SU-35 Flanker-E

SU-47 Berkut

PAK FA

F-14 Tomcat

F-15 Eagle

F/A-18 Hornet

F-22 Raptor

F-35 Lightning II

A-10 Thunderbolt II

Typhoon

Ilyushin Il-76

TU-95 Bear

TU-160 Blackjack

B-1 Lancer

B-2 Spirit

AH-64 Apache

KA-50 Black Shark

Beriev A-50 AWACS

KC-10 Extender

**Sea**

Kuzuetsov-class Aircraft Carrier

Nimitz-class Aircraft Carrier

Kirov-class Battlecruiser

Kara-class Destroyer/Cruiser

Ticonderoga-class Cruiser

Zumwalt-class Destroyer

Krivak-class Frigate

Tarantul-class Corvette

Alligator-class Landing Ship

Zubr-class LCAC

Bora-class Missile Hovercraft

Akula-class Submarine

**Weapons**

**Assault Rifles**

FN FNC

G36

Steyr AUG

AKMS

AKS-47

Norinco Type-56-1

AKS-74U

Colt CAR-15

M4

M16

XM8

AK-47

Vektor R5

Valmet RK62

ARC

FN SCAR-L

A-91

**Shotguns**

Remington 870

**Submachine Guns**

FN P90

MP5

MAC-11

MP7

**Pistols**

Browning Hi-Power Mark 3

Pistolet VIS WZ 35

Colt XSE

Glock 17

HK Mark 23

Beretta 8000 Cougar F

Beretta 84

Beretta 92FS

CZ 75

SIG-Sauer GSR

Walther PPK

CZ 100

HK USP

Desert Eagle

SW M945 Compact

CZ 52

HK P7

M1911

SIG Pro SP 2022

SIG-Sauer P226

Taurus PT 2417

M9

Star 30 PK

Browning Mark 1

**Rocket Launchers**

FGM-148 Javelin

FIM-92A Stinger

RPG-7

Strela-2M23 Sava

**Light/Heavy Machine Guns**

FN Minimi Para

M249

IMI Negev

M134 Minigun

PKP-6P41 Pecheneg

**Sniper Rifles**

Remington 700 PSS

Blaser-R 93

IMI Galil sniper

HK SL8-4

TPG-1

DSR-1

KBP SVU

SR-25

M82

M4045

**Infantry**

Troopers (Same Russian soldiers from GR Future Soldier live action trailer)

Hazmat Troopers (Same Russian Soldiers from GR Future Soldier live action trailer)

Air Force

Navy

**Space stuff**

**Starships**

Lunar rings-class Battleship (Resembles the civilian ship with the ring from Battlestar Galactica 2003)

Hammerhead Shark-class Battleship (A battleship that looks like a hammerhead Shark)

Whale Shark-class Carrier (A carrier that looks like a whale shark)

**Starfighters**

F-302 Fighter-Interceptor (Violet colored)

**Others**

Manta ray-class dropship

**Tactical Strike Fighters/Muv Luv**

MIG-29 Fulcrum

MIG-31 Foxhound

SU-27 Zhuravlik

SU-47 Berkut

F-14 Tomcat

F-15 Eagle

F/A-18 Hornet

F-22 Raptor

F-35 Lightning II

A-10 Thunderbolt II

Typhoon

**Zoids**

Salamander (Pterosaur)

Rev Raptor (Velociraptor)

Gil Vader(Wyvern/Dragon)

Guysak (Scorpion)

Sea Striker (Manta Ray)

Barigator (Crocodile)

Hammerhead (Hammerhead Shark)

Geno Breaker (Tyrannosaurus)

**Leaders**

Caridad Yamato (Gundam Seed/Parallel Universe)

**End**

**All of the Crystal Federation's military vehicles, aircraft, naval ships, starfighters, tactical strike fighters and Zoids except for the starships are violet colored. All the guns are from Jormungand but not all of them. Soldiers uniform and armor are all black and grey colored, most likely urban camo and some of them are Americans, Russians and British. Caridad Yamato is the adopted mother of Kira Yamato from Gundam seed, making her the leader was just an idea I had for a long time. **


	7. Seduce, Titans, Burst Angel (Rewritten)

**Seduce, Attack on Titan, Burst Angel (Rewritten)**

**This is just a mini chapter, it's about what others are doing on EN West Empire.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Konoha Uchiha compound night time

Sasuke was just coming home and ready for bed until he hears some noises coming from his room.

"I guess it was nothing", Sasuke said after checking the room.

"Actually it was something Sasuke", Sasuke turns around startled when he heard the voice of a woman.

"Hex", Sasuke said her name.

Sasuke knew Hex was a member of the Female Spec Ops/3rd Spec Ops Group, Wide Range Communication Platoon and the elderly sister of Kira Yamato, Rex Yamato and Cagalli Yula Athha. She is in his home and she is wearing her civilian clothes** (which she was wearing when she was going to seduce Spin from Jormungand)**. Sasuke knows Hex likes to seduce men for information or it's whatever she wants.

"Whoa Hex what are you doing?" he asked her while she pushes him into the big sofa.

Next thing Hex takes her long sleeve v-shirt off showing her big breast in front of Sasuke. Sasuke looks away but Hex grabs his face with both her hands and begins to rub his face in her breast making him turn bright red and have nose bleed.

"Feels good Sasuke?" she asked while she feels his nose bleed streaming down her skin.

"Hex I think you can let go now", Sasuke begs Hex to stop but Hex isn't finished yet.

"But I'm just getting started Sasuke", Hex said she continues seducing Sasuke.

XXX

Imperial City Western Empire

On one part of the city there is a place called _**KILL THE TITAN**_ run by Alexander F Seiei and his best friend Gunner/Shizuo the helicopter gunner. What they do there is they pick and teleport some giant humanoid monsters dubbed Titans from the planet name Titanus **(the name I gave to the planet in the Attack on Titan universe)** then they shrink them into human size and kill them.

"Ok Gunner/Shizuo let's get another Titan", Alex said as Gunner/Shizuo gets another pair of Titans from Titanus and shrinks them into human size.

Alex and Gunner/Shizuo armed themselves with cricket bat and a maul as the 2 shrunken human size Titans a deviant and smiling approaches them.

"Which one do you want to kill?"

"Ah the smiling one", Alex said to Gunner/Shizuo so they switch sides.

Alex and Gunner/Shizuo then wacks the 2 Titans on the face knocking them to ground, next they start beating the 2 Titans with their maul and cricket bat. Alex and Gunner/Shizuo started to get angry as they repeatedly beat the 2 Titans to death and blood is splattering on their armor.

XXX

1 minute later

Alex and Gunner/Shizuo are watching TV and having tea at the same time right after they killed the 2 Titans.

"You got red on you", Gunner/Shizuo said to Alex after noticing the blood splatter on his armor.

XXX

Elsewhere on imperial city

Kira Yamato is having his date with his 4th girlfriend Meg **(from Burst Angel)** at a Chinese restaurant in imperial city and they are having a good time. Meg then asked if the waiter can speak Japanese but the waiter said he doesn't making Meg put his head down on the table.

"Hey take it easy Meg the man said he doesn't speak Japanese", Kira said trying to calm Meg down.

"Well maybe he speaks to this", Meg said pointing Kira's Colt Anaconda on the man's head.

"What the fu%k Meg", Kira said to Meg and he is wondering how Meg manages to get his Colt Cnaconda while he wasn't looking.

"We are looking for this kind of dish", Meg said smiling still has the Colt Anaconda on the man's head.

"No dessert just fortune cookies", the man said still scared.

Meg continues talking until she hears the other employees arming themselves with submachine guns then she gets up then shoots one while she holds the man and Kira takes cover then shoots another then another who is screaming and trying to gun her down. Meg then reloads Kira's Colt Anaconda then shoots another then another. Then Meg shoots the last one coming at her and the restaurant is clear.

"You good Kira", Meg asked her boyfriend.

"Let's just get out of here", Kira said to her.

"Did I say we were done?"

"Look if you want to spore some coke I'm sure we can find it someplace else", Kira said trying to reason with Meg.

"Were not going anywhere where's the blow", Meg asked the man.

"No blow", the man said then Meg press the hot nozzle of Kira's Colt Anaconda making a burning mark on his left cheek.

"Where's the blow", Meg asked again.

"No blow", the man said the same thing.

Meg then looks up at the sealing then grabs a Kimel AP-9 smg the shoots around the sealing and there was the coke.

"Fill the bulb with that stuff", Kira did what Meg said as she taste the coke.

**End**

**Primarily I do like those scenes from Jormungand, Shawn of the Dead and From Paris with Love.**

XXX

**Epilogue**

Titanus

The smiling Titan removes the sealing that has trapped Kalura/Carla Yeager. Just before it can pick up Kalura/Carla and eat her the smiling Titan suddenly disappears from a bright light.

"What just happened, were it go?" said a confused Kalura/Carla as she crawls away to Eren and Mikasa.


	8. Futuristic USA Empire Tau'ri

**Futuristic US Empire/Tau'ri **

**Consider this is the last time I will do something like this then I'll just do chapters.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing except if there OC**

**Military vehicles**

**Land**

M1 Abrams Tank

M2 Bradley IFV

Stryker APC

LAV-25 Reconnaissance vehicle/IFV

Assault Amphibious vehicle APC

Cougar HE

Oshkosh MATV

Hummer/Humvee

Dune Buggy

M270 MRL

M109 Howitzer

MIM-104 Patriot SAM

M35am truck

Palletized Load System truck

M-970 Semi-trailer refuelled truck

M42 Duster AA

XS1 Goliath/AST (Advance warfare)

GURKA LAPV

M113 APC

**Air**

A-10 Thunderbolt II

AC-130 Spectre

B1 Lancer

B2 Spirit

B52 Stratofortress

C-17 Globemaster III

E-3 Sentry

F-15 Eagle

F-22 Raptor

F-35 Lightning II

KC-10 Extender

V-22 Osprey

MH-6 Little Bird

AH-64 Apache

CH-47 Chinook

UH-60 Black Hawk

F/A-18 Hornet

MH-53 Pave Low

F-14 Tomcat

SU-47 Berkut

PAK FA

SU-33 Flanker-D

Mil Mi-24 Hind

Mil Mi-17

ADFX-01 Morgan (Ace Combat)

CFA-44 Nosferatu (Ace Combat)

An-26 Curl

**Sea**

Iowa-class Battleship

Nimitz-class Aircraft carrier

Wasp-class amphibious assault carrier

Landing Craft Air Cushion

Landing Craft Utility

Ticonderoga-class Cruiser

Arleigh Burke-class Destroyer

Spruance-class Destroyer

Oliver Hazard Perry-class Frigate

Independence-class Corvette

Los Angeles-class Submarine

Tarantul-class Corvette

**Weapons**

**Assault Rifles**

XM8

M16

G36

A-91

M4

MR8 (Ghost Recon)

FAMAS

FN SCAR

FN2000

QBZ-95

SAR-21

TAR-21

ARC

Steyr AUG

QBZ-03

CX4 Storm

ARX 160

Saritch 308

RX4 Storm

**Submachine guns**

FN P90

TDI Vector

MP5

HK UMP

LF-57

Steyr TMP

Kimel AP-9

MP7

**Light/Heavy Machine guns**

M249

PKP 6P41 Pecheneg

M240

M134 Minigun

MG42

M60

QBB-95

GAU-19/A

Knight's Armament

**Pistol**

Desert Eagle

M9

FN Five-seven

KAP-40 (Black ops 2)

AMT Automag V

HK USP Match

Beretta 92FS Inox (Revy's Style)

Colt 1911

XM-435 Super MAG (Thing Thing 3 game)

**Revolvers**

Colt Anaconda

Chiappa Rhino 60DS

SW Model 629 Stealth Hunter

Taurus Raging Bull (COD ghost)

Taurus Model 608

**Rocket Launchers**

FGM-148 Javelin

FIM-92A Stinger

AT4

**Shotguns**

SPAS-12

Striker

AA-12

TOZ-104

Benelli Nova

**Grenade Launchers**

XM25 CDTE

M79

MGL

**Sniper rifles**

M82

RSASS

Dragunov

M14 EBR

FN Ballista

M95

M110

M95 Black Arrow

XM2010

**Infantry**

Troopers (Resembles the Secret service from Black ops 2)

Navy Seals

Navy

Air Force

Helicopter Gunner

Force Recon Troopers

Ghost Recon (Future Soldier version)

Haven Troopers (Metal Gear 4)

Ghost Task Force Stalker (COD Ghost)

Female Spec Ops/3rd Spec Ops group, Wide Range Communications Platoon (Jormungand)

Phantoms (Ghost Recon)

**Characters OC and Parallel**

**Ghost Recon**

John Dimitri Kozak

Robert Bonifacio Pepper

James Grant Ellison 30K

Cedric Ferguson Ghost Lead

Bones

**Ghost Tasks Force Stalker**

Logan Walker

David Walker Hesh

Thomas A Merrick

Keegan P Russ

Alex V Johnson Ajax

Kick

Audrey Gassenarl (Valkyria Chronicles)

**Helicopter Gunner**

Gunner (OC)

**Troopers**

Kira Yamato (Gundam seed)

Yoishi (OC)

Rex Yamato (OC/Resembles Kira Yamato but wears an eye-patch on the right)

SY (OC)

Kooper (OC)

Blackburn (OC/Resembles Shani Andras from Gundam seed)

Monty (OC)

Kirby (OC)

Alexander F Seiei (Alternate version of Setsuna F Seiei)

**Haven Troopers**

Robin Sena (Witch Hunter Robin)

Valencia (Adventure Quest)

Lacus Clyne (Gundam Seed)

Meer Campbell (Gundam Seed)

Soma Peries (Gundam 00)

Mayu Asuka (Gundam Seed)

Cagalli Yula Athha (Gundam Seed)

Cassandra Alexandra (Soul Calibur)

Tia Durer/Trig (Starship Troopers Invasion)

Aria (The same Aria from Legend of Heroes 3 song of the Ocean)

Hilde Schbeiker (Gundam Wing)

Lucrezia Noin (Gundam Wing)

Kelly Tasker (Zoids)

Naomi Fluegel (Zoids)

**Female Spec ops/3rd Spec ops group, Wide Range Communication Platoon**

Hex (Jormungand)

Elektra Ovirowa (Cowboy Bebop: The Movie)

Teliko Friedman (Metal Gear Acid)

Venus (Metal Gear Acid 2)

Chiquita (Jormungand)

**US Navy Seals**

David Mason

Mike Harper

Farid

Crosby

**Tau'ri**/**Stargate**

**Starships**

BC-304 Battlecruiser

BC-303 Battlecruiser

Aurora-class Battleship

Destiny

Atlantis Hive Ship

Anubis Ha'Tak

Al'Kesh

Ori Warship

**Starfighters**

F-302 Fighter-Interceptor

X-301 Interceptor

X-302 Hyperspace Fighter

**Others**

Space Shuttle

D77-TC Pelican Dropship (Halo Reach version)

**Tactical Strike Fighters/Muv Luv**

F-14 Tomcat

F-15 Eagle

F-18 Hornet

F-22 Raptor

F-35 Lightning II

A-10 Thunderbolt II

SU-33 Flanker-D

SU-47 Berkut

**TSF Weapons**

WS-16 Assault Cannon

AM WS-21 Combat System

GAU-8 Avenger

GWS-9 Assault Cannon

MK. 57 Squad Support Gun

A-97 Assault Cannon

XAMWS-24 Advanced Multiple Weapon System

EMC-99X Electromagnetic Induction Launcher

AIM-54 Phoenix Missiles

XCIWS-2B Sword

CIWS-1D Combat Knife

Type-77 Sword

**Zoids**

Lightning Saix (Cheetah)

Gun Sniper (Velociraptor)

Madthunder (Triceratops)

Gojulas Giga (Giganotosaurus)

Dark Horn (Styracosaurus)

Bio Tricera (Triceratops)

Death Stinger (Scorpion)

Double Arm Lizard (Lizard)

Dark Spiner (Spinosaurus)

Rev Raptor (Velociraptor)

Storm Sworder (Pteranodon)

Mosasledge (Mosasaurus)

Gun Blaster (Ankylosaurus)

Bio Tyranno (Tyrannosaurus)

Bio Ptera (Pteranodon)

Bio Megaraptor (Megaraptor)

Bio Kentro (Kentrosaurus)

Mother Bio (Tyrannosaurus)

**Knightmare Frames**

Sutherland

Burai

Gekka

Panzer-Hummel

Gloucester

Glasgow

**Notes all customize Knightmare Frames have XS1 Goliath/AST parts**

**Boba Fett/Darth Nihilus/Garrod Ran's Love interest**

**Galactic Empire**

Dark Magician Girl (Yu-gi-oh)

Kotori Shirakawa (Da Capo)

Kobayashi (Knights of Sidonia)

Anna Luis (Garo the Animation)

**Imperium of man**

Ferris Eris (Legend of the Legendary Heroes)

**Futuristic USA Empire/Tau'ri**

Anna Yuki (OC/Resembles Ferris Eris)

**Futuristic USA Empire/Terran Empire**

Anna Yuki (OC/Resembles Ferris Eris)

**Relatives**

Robin Sena (Sister/Witch Hunter Robin)

Valencia (Daughter/Adventure Quest)

Machi (Adopted sister/Blade of the Immortal) (Star wars Empire only)

Maria Colegui/Sena (Mother/Witch Hunter Robin)

Unnamed Father (Father/Gundam X)

Ririko Asogi (Adopted sister/Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex)

**Kira Yamato's Love interest**

**Galactic Empire**

Lacus Clyne (Gundam Seed)

Cassandra Alexandra (Soul Calibur)

Muscat (Glass Fleet)

Crystal Amaquelin (Marvel Inhuman)

**Imperium of man**

Lacus Clyne (Gundam Seed)

Cassandra Alexandra (Soul Calibur)

Muscat (Glass Fleet)

Amelia Ann McFly (Trigun)

**Futuristic USA Empire/Tau'ri**

Lacus Clyne (Gundam Seed)

Cassandra Alexandra (Soul Calibur)

Muscat (Glass Fleet)

Meg (Burst Angel)

Nagisa Chiba (Code Geass)

**Futuristic USA Empire/Terran Empire**

Sinon Kouzuki (Starship Operators/Counterpart of Lacus Clyne)

Cassandra Alexandra (Soul Calibur)

Muscat (Glass Fleet)

Meg (Burst Angel)

**Relatives**

Rex Yamato (Brother/OC)

Cagalli Yula Athha (Sister/Gundam Seed)

Hex (Sister/Jormungand)

Caridad Yamato (Mother/Gundam Seed)

Haruma Yamato (Father/Gundam Seed)

**Alt Infantry**

**Dragon America/US Dragon Empire**

Kerberos Troopers (Jin Roh)

Air Force

Navy

Haven Troopers

Female Spec Ops

Navy Seals

Ghost Recon

Ghost Task Force Stalker

Helicopter Gunners

Phantoms

**Futuristic US Empire ALT**

Troopers (xXx State of the Union)

Air Force

Navy

Navy Seals

Haven Troopers

Ghost Recon

Ghost Task Force Stalker

Female Spec Ops

Phantoms

Helicopter Gunners

**Old/Original US Empire**

Marine Corps

Navy

Air Force

Navy Seals

Delta Force

Army Rangers

Force Recon Marines

Helicopter Gunners

Haven Troopers

Ghost Recon

**Allied States of America (Jericho)**

Marine corps

Navy

Air Force

Helicopter Gunners

Navy Seals

Ghost Recon

Ghost Task Force Stalker

Haven Troopers

Female Spec Ops

Phantoms

**Tau'ri (Stargate)**

Troopers

Air Force

Navy

Navy Seals

Ghost Recon

Phantoms

Haven Troopers

Ghost Task Force Stalker

Female Spec Ops

Helicopter Gunners

**Terran Empire**

Maco Troopers/Terran Troopers (Resembles the US Secret service from COD Black Ops 2)

Air Force

Navy

Navy Seals

Helicopter Gunners

Ghost Recon

Ghost Task Force Stalker

Haven Troopers

Phantoms

Female Spec Ops

Starfleet

**End**

**I might extend some of the chapters then I will go onward with this story.**


	9. Artillery Mayhem (Rewritten)

**Artillery Mayhem (Rewritten)**

**I rewrite this chapter, the Crystal Federation insteads causes massive damage to Konoha rather than destroying it. **

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Imperial city entrance, Western Empire

Logan and his brother David Hesh Walker of Ghost Task Force Stalker are guarding the gate while playing with their dog Riley. Logan is asleep and Hesh is the one playing with Riley.

"Logan wake up", Hesh wakes Logan up while playing ball with Riley.

"What is it Hesh?" he asked his brother.

"Sorry to wake you Logan but it's already morning", Hesh said to him.

"_Hesh, David do you copy_."

"Go ahead a read you", Hesh responded.

"_Konoha got attacked last night_."

"S%it any survivors?" he asked if there are any survivors.

"_Affirmative, Tsunade is included, right now her and the survivors are trying fix the village. Oh one other thing Sasuke is also among the surviors._"

"Great but who attacked Konoha anyway?"

"_It's the Crystal federation_."

"Damn that could mean Caridad Yamato is aiding Oto, Kumo and Iwa as mercenaries", Hesh said about the Crystal federation presence in the EN.

"Anyway thanks for the update, come on Logan let's get back to the city and get some breakfast", Hesh said getting up.

"You got it bro", Logan said as he, Hesh and Riley walk back to the city for breakfast.

"Oh Hesh, Hex wasn't there when Konoha got attacked was she?"

"No Logan, Hex already left long before the Crystal federation attacked Konoha", Hesh answered Logan's question about Hex.

XXX

Konoha last night

A distance away from Konoha violet colored BM-30 Smerch MRL, 2S19 Msta artillery and TOS-1 MRL are in position for an artillery attack on Konoha. They are working as mercenaries for Orochimaru and his allies.

"On my mark", a CF trooper said as every vehicle raised their cannons and missiles launchers to begin their operation.

"All MRL and artillery fire now", BM-30 Smerch, 2S19 Msta and TOS-1 fire their multiple missiles and shells at Konoha.

XXX

Hokage tower

Tsunade was talking to her advisors when she heard loud noises from a distance and sees the multiple missiles and shells. She's not the only one who sees the incoming multiple missiles and shells the whole village sees them. Tsunade then opens the window and screams this to everyone in the village.

"Everyone take cover!" Tsunade screams and jumps out of the Hokage tower as the artillery shell struck it killing the 2 shinobi advisors and destroying the Hokage tower.

Everyone in the village panics trying to take cover as both multiple missiles and artillery shells destroys a large number of structures and killing a large number of villagers, both civilian and ninja alike because of the multiple missiles and artillery shells. Well they get caught in the explosion caused by the multiple missiles and shells.

"Kakashi and the rest of you get many as you can to cover", Tsunade ordered Kakashi and the others.

"Yes Lady Hokage", Kakashi complied with her orders.

"Let's go everyone", Kakashi and the other ninjas depart to help the others around the village.

More multiple missiles and artillery shells are coming and most of them struck and destroys the Hokage monuments.

"There goes the Hokage monuments", Ino said while she and her teammates aids the civilians.

"Ino move away", Choji warns her of an incoming artillery shell.

Ino gets out of the way from the artillery shell but the civilians she was helping were killed by the shell.

XXX

Meanwhile Hyuuga compound

Hiashi carries her only daughter Hinabi away from the burning compound after being struck by artillery shells several times.

"Neji gather anyone else then get them to refuge", he ordered him.

"I understand Lord Hyuuga", Neji then left to gather any of the other clan members.

XXX

Distance from Konoha

Violet colored Mil Mi-17 Hip helicopters with a Mil Mi-24 Hind arrives with supplies of ammunition for their BM-30 Smerch, TOS-1 and 2S19 Msta. There is more ammunition coming.

"Thanks for the ammunition and supplies", a CF trooper said until their leader Caridad Yamato steps out of a violet color Mil Mi-24 hind.

All of CF troopers saluted to her as she oversees Konoha getting massive damage. Since she is the leader of the Crystal Federation her armed forces call her the Mother of the Crystal Federation.

"Keep firing until the village completely damage", Caridad gave her orders.

"Yes Mother of the Crystal Federation", a trooper follow her orders as the BM-30 Smerch, TOS-1 and 2S19 Msta continues to fire more missiles and artillery shells at the burning villages.

"When this job is done Oto, Kumo and Iwa will pay us good", Caridad said to them while still starring at the devastated Konoha.

"One last thing those who manage to find refuge in the village, just leave them be", Caridad Yamato said to her troopers.

"But for those who hadn't found refuge in Konoha kill them all", she gave them another order.

"As you wish Mother, you hear that everyone", a CF trooper said and the rest followed the order.

XXX

Konoha underground refuge

"Is this it?"

"Yes Lady Hokage we save a large number of the Konoha clans member but we save a small number of civilians", Kakashi said but he is sadden for the loss of a large number of civilians up in the surface.

"So Lady Tsunade where should we do for the time being", Sakura asked her while resting her legs.

"I simply suggest we wait for now until they are gone", Tsunade said as they all stay out for now.

At the same time CF troopers enters the devastated village searching for any survivors who were unable to find refuge. CF troopers began executing all the survivors who are unable to find refuge. The gun fire can be heard from where Tsunade and other survivors are. Tsunade could hear the children crying while their parents comforts them.

XXX

Present

Imperial city Western Empire

Naruto is sitting in his throne room with his wife Hinata Hyuuga until Shizune gave him a letter.

"Thanks Shizune", Naruto thanked her as he opens the letter and reads it and this is what is written on it.

_**I look forward on seeing you again, signed your surrogate sister**_**.**

That's what is written in it with a Christian cross on it then Naruto started having sweating bullets with a smile on his face.

"What's wrong Naruto", Hinata ask him what's wrong him.

"I just got this feeling I will be seeing my surrogate sister again soon", Naruto said to her still having sweating bullets.

**End**

**Next: Chiquita**

**Ok since the change in this chapter, Konoha is still active since it's only has massive damage instead. I hope some know who Chiquita is and what anime she's from.**

XXX

"Hesh you do realize how long they are going to get the village fix?" Logan said while eating his bread with butter.

"It may take a very long time to get the Konoha fix comparing on how long was built after it's founding in the past", Hesh said drinking his coffee.

"I hope they don't get interrupted while trying to rebulid", Logan said finishing eating his bread.

Riley is eating his dog food and drinking his water.


	10. Chiquita

**Chiquita**

**This shows Naruto telling his misadventures with his surrogate big sister Chiquita from Jormungand.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Imperial city

"So Naruto what's your story with your big sister Chiquita", Hinata ask Naruto who was getting embarrassed over Chiquita lazy smile that she always has on her face even when she was with Koko and Kasper Hekmatyar.

**Notes: Chiquita is wearing the same clothes from episode 17 in season 2 of Jormungand.**

"Come on little bro tell your lovely wife", Chiquita said squeezing her left arm on Naruto while Hinata blush in embarrassment.

"Alright, alright I'll tell you", Naruto said to Hinata.

XXX

Flashback Konoha

Chiquita explores Konoha after her boss Kasper Hekmatyar wanted to do business with the Futuristic US Empire who'd been stationed there.

"Man what a night I just hope Kasper is finished soon then we can leave Konoha", she said stretching both her arms when she saw a young Naruto running from a mob who are saying "Kill the demon brat".

"Hold it", Chiquita said after she grabs Naruto and holds him in her arms.

The mob suddenly got scared of Chiquita and ran away from the scene. It maybe because do to her lazy smile or they may have seen her kill someone without her guns and combat knife.

"Heh I think they got scared of me because of what I do anyway. Well anyway where going to the Hokage, Naruto", Chiquita carries Naruto to the Hokage tower.

End of flashback

XXX

"After a chat with the old man Chiquita ask him if she can adopt me as her surrogate brother and he agreed with her offer", Naruto said but with the look on his face it looks like he was against it.

"But you were against it from the start Naruto", Chiquita said still having that lazy smile on her.

"That's because of that lazy smile big sis", Naruto angrily glares at her.

"Now Naruto be nice to your sister", Hinata said to him.

'Oh great Hinata is on her side now', Naruto thought looking up on the sealing.

"Well anyway the next thing I did right after I finally got to team up with Sasuke and Sakura I did something to Chiquita just to get her away from me while she was having a good night sleep that later turn into a nightmare."

XXX

Flashback 2 Konoha training field

"Aaargh!"

"Yaargh!"

"Yaaaaaaaaargh!"

"Holy Kami the crows are eating my head!" she finds herself buried on under the dirt next to a river with only her head showing and the crows are picking on her head. Next to her is her FN P90 smg, combat knife and Desert eagle pistol.

"Oh man he buried me in the dirt next to a river, oh he left me for dead", Chiquita said until Naruto shows up scaring the crows away.

"Hey Chiquita, how's it going being buried there?"

"You're the one who buried me here Naruto just to get away from me for a while", Chiquita said still having that lazy smile despite she was buried by her own surrogate little brother.

"You deserve to stay there for a while Chiquita", Naruto said to her than leaves to meet with his team.

"HEY! Where you going Naruto get back here and dig me out", Naruto then came back to her.

"Listen Naruto I won't always be around you all the time", true she won't see him all the time because she got her own things to do.

"That's great so I won't be bother by your lazy smile all the time then."

"Alright Naruto dig me out since you got to hear me out", she asked him to dig her out but Naruto as something else in mind.

"Dig", Naruto puts 2 kunai knives on Chiquita's mouth to dig herself out.

"Hey", Chiquita called him again when he began to walk away again.

"Don't talk just dig", Naruto said putting those 2 kunai back on her mouth and left to meet with his team.

Chiquita started to dig herself out with the 2 kunai on her mouth but doesn't feel too comfortable about it as a crow stands next to her.

'Man he really wants me to dig myself out', Chiquita thought to herself as she kept digging.

End of flashback 2

XXX

"Did you really use those kunai knives Chiquita?"

"Sure did Naruto and it took me one day and one night to dig myself out", Chiquita said laughing and same did Naruto.

"Next was the mission in wave which starts with a bar fight after I saw Chiquita there."

Flashback 3 mission in the wave

Naruto went for a walk for a while and went to a bar until he notices Chiquita was there. Naruto attempted to go to her but 2 thugs grabs him and throws him out the bar. Naruto gets up and heads back inside and confronted by those thugs again.

"You bounce back twice blondie", he said until Naruto knocks him and toss him aside.

Naruto was then pushed to the table where Chiquita is sitting.

"What are doing here Naruto I thought you were on a mission?"

"Chiquita what are you doing here?"

"Remember what I said before about not being around you all the time. Want your kunai knives back", Naruto gets up and so did Chiquita.

"Give them back to me big sister", Naruto swipes them but accidently lands his face on her big breast making all the thugs in the bar stare at them.

"Get your face off my breast Naruto", Naruto did as she told him to do until Chiquita punched him then a thug starting a bar fight.

Naruto attempt to punch her but she grabs his fist and use both their fists to smack an incoming thug. Then they punched each other in the face at the same time and then 2 thugs punched both them moving them back.

"Hey I just want leave", Naruto said to the 2 thugs but Chiquita use him as a shield to avoid a punch.

Naruto kicks the thug and moves away from a Chiquita as another thug lifts her off the ground. A thug grabs Naruto by his ninja headband but he wacks the thug with his headband then spins kick him. Chiquita grabs a bottle hits the thug with it on the head knocking him out, back with Naruto climbs up in the slide table as he use the slide table door to block a thug throwing a bottle of him.

"You're going for a ride woman", a thug said as he and the others slides Chiquita through the table.

"No, no, whoa, whoa, ahh, ahhhhhhhhhhhhh", Chiquita slides through the table where Naruto is but he did a spider get up avoiding being hit and Chiquita lands on a table.

Naruto gets off the slide table and fights one guy and push him away but gets hit by one using a chair as a weapon from behind. Naruto grabs a moose horns and use it to make the guy with the chair let go of it than he kicks him. 3 thugs than pushes him from behind, Chiquita walks up the stairs then watch Naruto fights the 3 thugs. Naruto use the moose horns to block each strike from the 3 thugs, the first one grabs the horns but gets knock out after being smacked by the moose horns and so did the other. Naruto then wacks the third one with the moose horns then puts it over his head.

"No", Naruto said to the third one but he punched him in face then Naruto smacks him 3 times with the moose horns than throws him into a table next to the windows with the moose horns.

"Yes", Chiquita said to herself as she watches him kicks another one than spins kick him.

"No, no", Chiquita said when Naruto makes his way to her.

"No Naruto I'm sorry!"

"Chiquita", Naruto said grabbing her by her black shirt and those 2 started fighting as they roll over a table and on the floor.

Time skip

After the bar fight Chiquita stayed with Naruto for the rest of the wave mission until it was over much to Naruto's disapproval of her staying. Well Kakashi did say she is his older sister but Naruto corrected him by saying surrogate older sister.

End of flashback 3

XXX

"That was pretty good that you mention you're the misadventures with Chiquita, Naruto", Shizune said to him.

"Glad you like the story Shizune", Naruto said still not getting use to Chiquita's lazy smile.

"Well I'll be enjoying my stay in your empire, I'll see you around Naruto", Chiquita said leaving Naruto alone with Hinata and Shizune in throne room.

"I do get this feeling I'll be seeing a lot of her this time", Naruto said with sweating bullets again.

"Don't worry about it Naruto you'll get used to it in time", Hinata said kissing in the lips passionately.

Outside

"_Well everyone I introduce to you the tactical strike fighters or TSF for short and every one of them will carry the name of our fighter jets_", Empress Anna Yuki of the Futuristic US Empire announce to the US imperial troops from a channel screen.

**End**

**I do like those scenes from Shanghai Noon film and their pretty funny too. Pretty much throughout the Jormungand series Chiquita always have that lazy smile on her face even in battle.**

**Next: TSF **


	11. TSF (Rewritten)

**TSF (Rewritten)**

**This next chapter is the introductions of the Futuristic USA Empire's new mech machines the Tactical Strike Fighters of MUV-LUV. Also the arrival of the Emperor and Empress of the Futuristic USA Empire. **

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Western Empire

US imperial troopers including Naruto's imperial samurais are overseeing the arrival of the TSF which are being carried by dozens of CH-47 Chinook helicopters. There are 8 TSF being brought to the imperial city, the helicopters then gently puts them down then release their tow cables then flies to the US imperial air base.

"I take it that these 8 TSF will carry the name of your jets fighters", Naruto said to Kira.

"According to Empress Anna the names are the F-18 Hornet, F-14 Tomcat, F-15 Eagle, F-22 Raptor, F-35 Lighting II, A-10 Thunderbolt II, SU-33 Flanker and the SU-47 Berkut", Kira said to him.

"Oh and here comes the TSF weapons", Kira said as the CH-47 Chinook helicopters gently put down all of the TSF weapons.

Both Guns and melee weapons for the all of TSF.

"By the way Kira aren't there going to more TSF", Naruto asked him because there are only 8 of them.

"More are being build and develop right now Naruto", Kira said to him.

"Hey Naruto the Emperor and Empress are coming lets go see them at the air base", Hinata said holding his right arm.

"Alright Hinata let's go", Naruto said to her as they get on the hummer/humvee and Kira drives them to the US imperial air base to meet the Emperor and Empress.

More US imperial ground vehicles are heading to the US imperial air base to greet their Emperor and Empress.

XXX

Meanwhile back in the devastated Konoha

Tsunade and those who survived Konoha's artillery mayhem at the hands of the Crystal Federation are rebuilding the place. Most did stop for a break, lunch, snack and spend some time with family and friends.

XXX

Western Empire air base

A C-17 Globemaster III prepares for landing while being escorted by 2 F-22 Raptor jets. At the air base many US imperial troopers, Navy Seals, Navy personal, Air Force personal, helicopter gunners, Force Recon troopers, Ghost Recon, Ghost Tasked Force Stalker, Haven troopers, Female Spec Ops and Phantoms with Naruto and his imperial samurais are lined up and gathered are awaiting for the US Emperor and Empress to exit the plane. The C-17 Globemaster III lands safely then turns and the door opens and several US Imp troopers exits the plane then line up then finally Emperor Garrod Ran then his Empress and wife Anna Yuki exits the plane. All US imperial troops as well Naruto and his samurais saluted to them.

XXX

Naruto's throne

Cafeteria

US Imp troops and Naruto's samurais are going to have lunch with Garrod and Anna.

"Up" Kira said and everyone gets up while Naruto turns to see Garrod and Anna sitting down.

"Down", Kira said and everybody sits down as Garrod and Anna are given their meals and start eating and everyone else eats.

After lunch Naruto asked Alexander F Seiei to come see him and Hinata. Ayame, her father, Yugao, Konohamaru corps, Shizune and Anko are still there with him. Even Naruto's surrogate Sister Chiquita is there with him and Hinata and is still having that lazy smile.

"You wanted to see me Naruto?" he said him and he nodded.

"That is really Anna Yuki right?"

"Yes that's her Naruto from that channel", Alexander said to him.

"She is very beautiful and Hinata feels the same way after seeing her", Naruto said after he and Hinata first saw her.

"Yes she is beautiful just look at that blonde long hair, her purple eyes and her skin", Alexander said until his best friend Gunner/Shizuo showed up.

"Careful Alex you know how Garrod would react if he catches anyone gawking at Anna", Gunner/Shizuo said to him before laughing.

Alexander did remember what Garrod said if he finds someone or anyone gawking or hitting on Anna. Believe me it's not going to end very well for anyone.

"Anyway Alex can you tell us how Garrod and Anna met, it would be another one of your _tales of the past stories_", Naruto asked him for another one his stories of the past but it could also be known as previous adventures and missions or last mission.

"Another one of my _tales of the past stories_, alright then I will tell you all about it", Alexander said smiling as he sits down ready to tell the story about how Garrod Ran and Anna Yuki met during the Futuristic USA Empire's previous adventure and missions or last missions.

**End**

**So this chapter is finished and now get ready to see how Emperor Garrod Ran meets Anna Yuki before she became his wife and Empress. Anna Yuki is an Original Character and she resembles Ferris Eris from the Legend of the legendary heroes anime. She is also an alternate version of Anna Luis from Garo the Animation **

**Next: Mission on Valiante Kingdom **


	12. Mission on Valiante Kingdom

**Mission on Valiante Kingdom**

**This one shows how Garrod Ran met Anna Yuki during the Futuristic USA Empire's mission on the Valiante Kingdom that's from Garo the Animation.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing including anything that will come with this chapter.**

Alexander F Seiei's POV through the story

"7 years ago priors before we came to the elemental nations, we have a mission on a Kingdom known as Valiante. The land resembles Spain during the Spanish Inquisition era. The mission was to eliminate any corruptions on the island or maybe it was just exploration since this island is new. We manage to do both of that but not quite the way it was supposed to be."

End of POV

The scene changes showing the whole US imperial navy arriving at the island as landing craft air cushion and utility deliver troops and vehicles to shore. More equipment arrives to shore.

XXX

USS Missouri

"Orders my liege", the Admiral of the fleet asked Garrod Ran sitting on the command chair.

"We will build a base on the beach and shores of Valiante. The base will also have an airfield too understand", Garrod gave his orders and command to the Admiral and crew.

"Yes my liege", the Admiral and crew obeyed the ordered.

Alexander's POV

"It took us about 31 days to build the base there which we call the MOB, main operating base, so we finally settle down since Garrod said we are not allowed to come in contact with the inhabitants since Valiante doesn't have any technology like we do."

End of POV

XXX

Valiante MOB

"Garrod now where are you off too", Garrod's little sister Robin Sena asked when she notice Garrod putting on his trench coat** (Same one use by Dante from Devil may cry game and anime except its black colored)**

"Just going for a walk on the beach Robin that's all", he answered her while loading his pistols.

"Alright then Garrod, just come back after", Robin said smiling.

"I will Robin but remember my orders for the imperial armed forces", Garrod said before his sister cuts him off.

"I know already Garrod everyone is allowed to leave the base to explore the island but no contacting the inhabitants", Robin finished the sentence.

"Good I'm out of here", Garrod then walks past Robin and exits the room.

XXX

Garrod exits the MOB and walks on the beaches and kept his distance from the base. Garrod suddenly heard splashing sounds and goes off to check it out, there he sees a woman swimming. She had long blonde hair, purple eyes and she was very beautiful. She was wearing a white bikini but it looks modern era. **(Her skin color would be the same as Ferris Eris but just a bit brighter)**

"Wow she is very beautiful", Garrod said to himself and blushing while sitting on the sand as he watches her continuing her swimming.

The woman than finished and gets out of the water and grabs her towel and wraps it around her waist but still exposing her belly button. She then turns to Garrod who was watching her during her swimming and kindly walks up to him, Garrod gets up so he can talk to her.

"Where you watching me?" she asked him kindly.

"Yeah I was", Garrod said to her blushing red from his cheeks.

"Only because my beauty has drawn you to me right?"

Garrod did not answer but she understands that may be the reason why he was watching her in the first place.

"I'm Anna Yuki", she introduce herself and offering her hand to him.

"Garrod Ran", he introduces himself and kissed her hand making Anna blush a bit.

"Well Anna do have a place to stay it's already getting dark", Garrod asked still holding her hand.

"I have a small house near here but if you like you can stay with me for the night", Anna gave him an offer.

"Oh alright then let's go." 'What the crap you idiot, Robin and the others will come looking for you once they realize you hadn't come back to the MOB.'

Garrod and Anna holding each other's hands started walking to her house that's near the beach. Garrod might as well send a message to the MOB to let them known where he is right now.

XXX

Back at the USA imperial MOB base night time

M35 trucks along with some palletized load system truck and some Oshkosh MATV for escort are returning to the base after exploring the island without any contact with the inhabitants are back.

"Miss Robin Sena all transports have return to the base", a trooper from the security room said to Robin.

"_Understood Major, has my brother come back yet?_"

"Ah we haven't seen him come back yet at all", he answer until he and his boys are starting to hear Robin becoming steamed with anger.

"_Oh hold on I got a text and it's from Garrod_", Robin said in the radio and went to read it.

"Well what those it say?"

"_Garrod is fine he's staying with a woman name Anna Yuki after finding her swimming in the beach and she offered him to stay at her place_."

"Whoa do you think we can trust this woman name Anna Yuki?"

"_Let Garrod handle the situation on this moment for now. Anyway I need some sleep right now_", Robin said and turns off the radio.

"You know what Major if our Emperor is staying with that woman do you think those 2 will become lovers?"

"It depends on who makes the first move Gunny."

XXX

Near the beach

Garrod is having supper with Anna and they are having meat with some salad and it was very good, well she was the one cooking. Her house was a little big with wood and stone.

"Well since were done with supper I'm going to do the dishes", Anna said to him until she slips and falls right after she gets up from her chair and her right leg gets caught in the chair's leg.

Garrod quickly catches her before she hits the floor. The 2 stared at each other for a moment, Garrod didn't let go of her as Anna then wraps both her arms around him and she stands up straight. Anna then puts her head on his chest feeling his warm body even thou he is still wearing his clothes. Garrod touches her cheek with his left hand then the couple slowly kisses, Garrod then picks her up in a bridal style and takes her to the bedroom upstairs.

**LEMON X**

Garrod and Anna remove their clothes and lay on the bed as the moon shines bright on the night sky. Anna wraps her arms around his back as they continue to kiss and play with their tongues. Anna was holding Garrod's left hand with her right hand as she makes Cumming sounds over their sex.

"Oh Garrod . . . please . . . . It feels too . . . good", Anna said softly to him.

**LEMON X END**

"You're really amazing Garrod", Anna said laying on him smiling happily.

"I like you a lot Anna, I love you Anna", Garrod confess to her and she kissed him again.

"I love you too Garrod Ran", Anna said the same as the couple finally falls asleep

XXX

Far away from the beaches and the USA imperial Valiante MOB is the castle of Valiante Kingdom where the King and Queen stay all the time but leaves sometimes. The King is currently ill which his advisor name Mendoza said it was a witch name Anna Yuki who is responsible for his sudden illness including the epidemic and as a result King Fernando is now on a wheel-chair. Unfortunately he and everyone in the kingdom have no idea Mendoza has lied to them and he is the real culprit behind Fernando's illness. Specially they have now idea about Mendoza's true intentions.

"My King my witch hunt is still going on and my men are still searching for the witch Anna Yuki", Mendoza announce the reports from his men to King Fernando.

"So far you still haven't found that witch who made me ill and confine me to this chair, that includes causing the epidemic", King Fernando said to him until he coughs 4 times and his Queen and wife Esmeralda went to comfort him.

"My men are doing all they can my King, I told them not to return to the castle not until they have captured that witch", Mendoza said to King Fernando.

"You may leave now Mendoza", Mendoza bow to the King and Queen before leaving and he has an evil twisted smirk.

Everyone is unaware of the Futuristic USA Empire presences in the kingdom and they will be the ones who will be protecting Anna from them. Also what he doesn't know is a small robotic fly drone is watching everything that went on.

Flashback

Ghost Recon

"All right Kozak send our fly drone", Ghostlead ordered Kozak who is holding the little fly drone.

"Ok little fly, to Valiante castle", Kozak said as the fly drone leaves the MOB on the way to Valiante castle.

End of flashback

XXX

Back at Anna's home next morning Garrod awake and Anna is still asleep was watching everything that the fly drone has picked up and so were the people in the MOB.

'Now I know why Anna lives all the way out here, it's because she is being hunted because she's being accused of being a witch and for causing the illness of King Fernando, including falsely causing a epidemic. But with that smirk Mendoza made I have a feeling he is the real culprit behind it all', he thought to himself and even sends a text message to the MOB.

"Good morning Garrod", Anna said wrapping her arms around him and kissed him in the cheek.

"Good morning Anna", Garrod said to her until he got another text message coming from the MOB.

"Anna get dressed we have to get back to the MOB."

"What's an MOB?"

"It means main operating base", Garrod answered her question.

"Oh it's military base right?"

"Yes Anna, but before we go I like to ask you this, why do you live so far away from Valiante city and the castle?" at the same time he opens his radio for somebody at the MOB to listen.

Anna only turns away from him because she already knows why she was all the way out here, it's because Mendoza has framed and accused her for making King Fernando ill and for being a witch, even falsely causing an epidemic. If she's captured she will be put to death by being burn at the stake, as Anna begins to cry and Garrod pulls her to him to comfort her as she sobs on his shirted chest.

"You can tell me Anna", Garrod said as Anna continues to sob.

"It's a man name Mendoza, he has framed and accused me for causing the illness of King Fernando and for being a witch and falsely causing an epidemic", what she said made Garrod and some from the MOB say this.

'I knew it', Garrod thought with a glare on his face.

USA Imperial MOB

"Looks like what we found out from what our fly drone picked up were true after all. Mendoza is the culprit behind the scenes", Robin said after she and some listen to what Anna said to Garrod.

XXX

Elsewhere

Mendoza gets a message and a report from his men.

"We found the witch thanks to the information we gather from the peasants who previously spotted her", a Valiante soldier working for Mendoza said.

"Good, send men over there right now", Mendoza ordered and the soldier obeyed.

Dozens of soldiers are leaving with horses and with a wagon caged.

"Very soon the kingdom will be mine after a revived the Horror Anima", Mendoza said making an evil face.

XXX

Valiante MOB

In a sentry tower a trooper name Yoshi is watching for any sign of activity outside the base using a binocular and there he sees Garrod carrying Anna on his back who just fallen asleep on the way to the MOB. Yoshi climbs down the sentry tower and meets up with Garrod and Anna.

"Anna wake up where here", Garrod wakes Anna up.

"Wow it's a big place", Anna said before a medieval grenade rolls over to them.

"Grenade, get to cover!" they hide behind a Humvee that was parked at the gate as the grenade detonates.

"Aahhh! Garrod help me please!" Garrod and Yoshi heard Anna's cries as Mendoza's Valiante soldiers grab her and drag her off to the wagon cage than throws her in and locks it.

It's seems right after the grenade detonated and they got to cover, Valiante soldiers took the opportunity to grab Anna. Garrod attempted to stop them from taking Anna but got into cover again when the soldiers fired rapid fire crossbows at him and Yoshi hiding behind the Humvee. Yoshi pulls out his LF-57 smg and guns down the attackers, the others who have Anna gets away and Yoshi attempts to shoot them but Garrod made him lower his gun.

"No Yoshi we can't risk it, you might hit her by accident", Garrod warns him and Yoshi agrees.

"You already know where they are taking her right? I hope you have plan for us to rescue her and prevent her from being fried to a stake", Yoshi asked him about their plan to save and rescue Anna from being burned to death.

XXX

Garrod, Yoshi, Kira, Blackburn and Kooper boarded their new D77-TC Pelican dropship and they fly off to Valiante city were Anna will be executed by being burned to the stake. Garrod who was piloting the Pelican speeds the dropship so they can make it time before Anna's execution.

"We are not going to take any prisoners on this rescue mission or we might. Garrod said we will kill Mendoza and everyone who follows him", Kira said to the others.

"What about the civilians or peasants", Blackburn asked him.

"If we can't convince them, then we will turn our weapons on them. Besides Mendoza has influence a lot of people in the kingdom", Kira answered Blackburn's question.

"We and everyone in the Futuristic USA Empire made a vow to never kill civilians or peasants but with too much influence caused by Mendoza, then we have no choice but to kill innocent people", Kooper said before putting on his helmet.

"Garrod said more of our US imperial troops are on their way to Valiante city for the rescue mission", Kira said to them.

XXX

Meanwhile at Valiante city

A lot of people are gather and awaiting the execution of Anna Yuki who is tied to the stake ready to be burned to death. Anna has tears streaming down her face and whispering to Garrod to come and rescue her as a priest screams his prayers at her. Earlier while she was still inside the caged wagon the civilians and peasants started throwing various objects at her and laughed at by them who wanted her dead.

"It's King Fernando!"

"Your majesty!" a random person said.

XXX

Up on the castle

"Please watch your health", Queen Esmeralda said to him before he sits back down on his wheel chair.

"I am sure your health will improve once that witch Anna Yuki is eliminated", Mendoza said to King Fernando while pointing his staff at Anna.

"Yes, I cannot meet with God. For the sake of my wife and child as well", he said while holding his wife's hand and patting his son's head.

Fernando's son Alfonso stares at Anna for a minute until she turns her head a little scaring him.

"Don't look at her, Alfonso", his mother Queen Esmeralda said to him.

Anna Yuki started hearing these words coming from the civilians who blindly believed Mendoza that she caused the King's illness and thinks she's a witch even falsely causing an epidemic.

"Death to the witch!"

"Burn for all eternity!"

"Give me back my daughter!"

XXX

Outside Valiante city

Dozens of M1 Abrams tanks are on their way to Valiante but for now they just get into position and await their orders to fire at the city.

"Group 1 to 3 are in position", the M1 Abrams driver said to command.

"_Roger that, hold position until your clear to fire_."

Back at the pelican dropship, they are almost there. Garrod gets off the pilot seat and tells Kira this.

"Kira take over and land the pelican", Garrod said as he starts to climb up the pelican's roof.

"_What do you attend to do now_?" he asked Garrod on the radio as he pilots the pelican.

"I'll try to save Anna by making Mendoza and everyone there turn to me", Garrod said as he opens his wings **(Same wings from Black ops 2 in the final but the wings are bat-like)**

"_This distraction will prevent them from burning Anna now_", Kira said smiling.

"Oh yes Kira, well just get there", Garrod said to him as he gets off the pelican and flies to Anna's location.

XXX

Execution scene

Just as the executioner was going get the fire started he was halted after spotting Garrod alerting Mendoza.

"AH! Shoot that man down!"

Valiante soldiers fired arrows at Garrod in mid-air. Garrod manage to dodge a large number of them until a spear struck his left wing causing him to crash into the castle making a hole and it wasn't a safe landing since he went skidding on the floor than slamming into a wall.

"GARROD NO!" Anna who just seen that screamed his name and makes a struggle trying to break free from the stake until Mendoza announce this to her and everyone in Valiante.

"I announce the death of that witch's lover first", the crowd cheered at this announcement.

XXX

Inside the castle

As Garrod gets up and removes his wings he finds himself surround and confronted by Valiante soldiers and Mendoza's best subordinates Octavia and Bernardo Dion.

"You love that witch so much, well you will die first and then will bring you're lifeless corpse to your witch who will be consume by the flames", Octavia said to him as she was going to slice him with her sword while Garrod was about to pull out his XM-435 super mag pistol.

Then along came Yoshi, Kira and Kooper minus Blackburn from the top, Yoshi knocks Octavia while Kira hits Valiante soldiers with his XM8 and Kooper grabs one from behind and throws him down, Garrod punches Bernardo on the face before going after Octavia. Kooper slams a Valiante soldier into a wall killing him, Yoshi stabs a Valiante soldier who was preventing him from using his XM8 while Kira hits more of them before firing XM8 at one.

Garrod catches up with Octavia and tries to strangle her with a rope he found but she elbows him, then he spin kicks her and she punches him in the face.

A Valiante soldier tries to slice Kira but he keeps on dodging until he stabs him on the shoulder with a raptor kunai and shoots him repeatedly with his Colt Anaconda. Another tries to slice Yoshi but he grabs him with his leg than punches him twice before breaking the guy's neck, than Bernardo fights him.

Garrod knee kicks Octavia 3 times before supplexing her.

Kooper fights 2 Valiante soldiers and kicks one away than punches another than grabs him, throws him down and breaks the guy's arm. Kira gets thrown down and he shoots a soldier on the leg than the body when he attempted to use his XM8. Yoshi stabs a needle on Bernardo's left leg than kicks it, Kooper grabs another soldier and throws him down.

Garrod continues to wrestle with Octavia as he holds her by the arm but she breaks free and punches him.

Bernardo fights Yoshi until he grabs both of his arms but Yoshi spreads out his arms and high kicks him knocking him down as stuff fall on top of him. Kira again gets attack by soldier trying to slice him and the same thing he kept on dodging until he grabs the soldier's arm and slices him with his knife. Yoshi breaks ones hand and leg than prevents another from trying to stab him when he plunges a needle on him and tackle him until Bernardo picks up a rapid fire crossbow and shoots at Yoshi who takes cover. Kira throws a raptor kunai at a Valiante soldier's mouth than throws another on Bernardo's back making him drop the crossbow. Kira than grabs him by the head throwing him down.

Garrod continues to wrestle Octavia before she throws him and he gets up as Octavia stares at him.

"Come on", Garrod tells her and she charges at him and rams making him slam into a wall.

Kira fights Bernardo, Kira dodges his spin kick until Yoshi comes in and kicks him on the face. Yoshi and Kira than had the upper hand as they continue to beat him when he tries to fight both of them, after Kira hits Bernardo by the neck he holds him down and Yoshi snaps his neck with a land kick.

"Yo we got to go", Kooper said firing his XM8 at more Valiante soldiers.

Kira and Yoshi also fired their XM8 at the Valiante soldiers before Yoshi gets to cover and Kira blinds fires at the enemy. Kooper attempted to get to cover until he was hit in the back by arrows that bounce off his armor but he still falls on the floor and Yoshi pulls him to the same cover.

"Shit", Kooper said to Yoshi until they heard a very loud gunfire.

Valiante soldiers are getting gunned down from behind and it was Blackburn armed with an AA-12. Garrod hears it after he kills Octavia finally when he wacks her on the head with a rock. Blackburn continues fire his AA-12 until he finished all of Valiante soldiers off.

"Remember this shit in Christmas!" he said to the others.

"Damn that thing is very loud what happen to you Garrod?"

"They shot me out of the sky", Garrod said as Kira, Yoshi and Kooper regroup with him and Blackburn.

"Here Garrod", Kira gives Garrod an extra XM8.

"This is your Emperor Garrod Ran all tanks you're all clear to fire, aim for the house and buildings only, that should scared them", Garrod said to the M1 Abrams tank group on the radio.

XXX

M1 Abrams tank group outside the city.

"All tanks fire", the tank driver said.

All of the M1 Abrams tanks fire their cannons and destroys many the houses and buildings causing all of the civilians and peasant to scatter and run in fright even where Anna is. Garrod and his friends emerge from the castle and started shooting and killing more Valiante soldiers. Soon dozens of hummers, APCs, IFVs, troop transport trucks and aircrafts enters the city begins dropping troops and began overrunning the city killing or capturing all Valiante soldiers. AH-64 Apache attack helicopters fire their missiles at houses and buildings and fire their guns at Valiante soldiers.

"Damn that Garrod Ran and his army someone kill that witch ALREADY!"

The executioner pulls out a knife and was about to stab Anna to death until his head was blown off.

"Thanks Trig", Garrod thanks her for saving Anna's life.

"My pleasure Garrod", Trig said holding her M82 sniper before moving to the next area for more snipping.

XXX

Valiante castle

King Fernando, Esmeralda, Alfonso try to escape with some guards but where cornered by American imperial troopers.

"Stand down soldiers there's no point", Fernando tells his guards and they drop their weapons and put their hands on their heads as imperial troopers upper hand them.

XXX

Outside Valiante castle

Garrod and his friends finally reached Anna and they untie her from the stake. She then embraces Garrod and he holds her tighter. Yoshi, Kira, Blackburn, Kooper and Trig who just regroup with them smiled under their helmets for the lovers who are reunited at last.

"How romantic", Trig said holding her M82 like it's her lover and the others stare at her.

"Oh Garrod I knew you would come and rescue me", Anna said with tears streaming down her eyes while still in Garrod's arms.

"It's alright Anna your safe now", Garrod said before they kiss passionately.

Suddenly they spot Mendoza getting away and Garrod tells Kira to get him and rip him apart.

XXX

Mendoza attempts to get away on a carriage with his Valiante soldiers but Kira interrupts them by killing one Valiante soldier with his raptor kunai then the rest with his Colt Anaconda and red sword. Mendoza gets out and battles Kira hand to hand, at first Mendoza spin kicks Kira knocking his red sword out of his hands causing it to get stuck on a spinning wheel making it like helicopter tail rotors. Kira then counters by dropkicking him making him bump his head on a steel bar. Mendoza grabs a big combat knife and Kira uses brass knuckles, the 2 go head on, Kira hits Mendoza on the knee and Mendoza kicks Kira pushing him back. They lock after that and Mendoza attempts to push Kira into the spinning wheel were his red sword is still stuck on it, but Kira knee kicks him and then punches him several times with his brass knuckles pushing him right into the spinning wheel where Kira's red sword is stuck decapitating him.

"Never beat the classics", Kira said staring at Mendoza's now lifeless body.

XXX

Kira than returns to Garrod and the others with Mendoza's lifeless corpse, he sees their USA imperial forces had upper handed all of the civilians, peasants and remaining Valiante soldiers including the King and his family.

"Nice job Kira", Garrod congratulated him.

Alexander F Seiei POV

"In the aftermath we revealed all of Mendoza's plans to everyone in the kingdom from our fly drone and everyone there including King Fernando realized that they were fools on believing Mendoza's words which they now know were all lies and he was the one who made King Fernando ill and the epidemic was his doing as well. They apologise to Anna for their actions and begging for forgiveness, Anna including us accepted their apologies and forgiveness, during our stay we gave a cure to King Fernando's illness so he will be able to stand up again and we help rebuild Valiante city and the castle. Before we leave Valiante kingdom and return to the US, Garrod revealed to Anna that he was the Emperor of our country but Anna still accepts him and she becomes our Empress even if Garrod said she didn't need to, so he married Anna back at Valiante USA Imperial MOB and everyone was invited to the wedding. Next when it was time to return to the US we dismantle the MOB and King Fernando and his family and people made a final farewell to us."

End of the POV

XXX

Present day end of the story

"Wow Alexander that was the best story you ever told us", Hinata said to him.

"Thank you very much Hinata glad you all liked it", Alex said grateful.

"We also call it the best adventure and mission ever" Gunner said to him.

"I know Garrod and Anna are very happy together", Naruto said holding Hinata's hand.

"And so are we Naruto", Hinata said kissing him on the cheek.

**End**

**Now that is a long chapter and I use some scenes from the Expendables 1 and 2 film and some scenes from Garo the animations. The scenes do not go the same way, you can figure out which character is playing the Expendables characters otherwise you can ask me.**

**Notes: Anna Yuki is an OC, resembles Ferris Eris and alternate version of Anna Luis from Garo the Animation**

**Next: Moving war**


	13. Final Message

**Final Message**

**To my fellow readers I know when writers want to discontinue their Fanfic story for various reasons, they would leave a message on the descriptions or chapter message that they will discontinue it. When they do that, sometimes they put it up for adoptions for other Fanfic writers to do.**

**But for me I won't be doing that, instead if I plan to discontinue any of my Fanfic stories I'll leave a final chapter or epilogue rather than leaving discontinued**** message on the descriptions or chapter.**

**If any of you are interested on doing the same, feel free to do so.**

**If they cut off one head, 2 more shall take it's place, HAIL HYDRA!**


	14. EN End

**EN End**

**Sorry guys I can't do this anymore and I'm empty of ideas so I'll leave this as the Final Chapter of EN West Empire like I said in the chapter message.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

EN West Empire

Naruto's POV

The New Shinobi War is over, the Elemental Nations is finally at peace once more. Both Iwa, Oto and Kumo have been overrun by my Western Imperial forces and US Imperial force surrendered and coup d'état was established by many Iwa and Kumo ninjas and civilians to end their former leaders reign so they can recreate their village, as for Oto, with Orochimaru gone, Oto can finally be at peace. Konoha was completely obliterated thanks to Kyuubi who later sealed into a card after this, as for the villagers and Shinobi Clans along with Grandma Tsunade they left to make a new home at the ruined Whirlpool Country, home of the Uzumaki Clan which they will rebuild, right now they are staying at my Western Empire. As for other enemies like Orochimaru, Madara Uchiha, Sasuke, Kabuto, corrupt Konoha members and the Akatsuki, all have been killed and defeated except for Itachi and Konan, Itachi left to rebuild the Uchiha Clan that won't be corrupted like Madara Uchiha after all he and Shizune are so getting married at the rebuild Whirlpool Country. Corrupt Konoha members we're executed by US Imperial Troopers who did it by _**DEATH SQUAD**_. Konan return to Amegakure to rebuild was she lost while she was there in a young age. For the Crystal Federation, they are in full retreat and left the Elemental Nations for good.

XXX

As for Emperor Garrod Ran, Empress Anna Yuki and the United States American Empire now given the Tau'ri name after their new BC-303 and BC-304-Class Battle Cruisers have finally been completed. That includes the F-302 Fighter/Interceptor, X-301 Interceptor and X-302 Hyperspace Fighter, even the Zoids. The USA Empire/Tau'ri is now the largest Super Power Country ever on Earth. Their adventure here in the Elemental Nations is finished, it's time for them to return to home to their country.

End of POV

XXX

"Hey Naruto let's go outside and watch the BC-303 and BC- 304 Class Battle Cruiser take flight for the first time", Hinata said calling to him.

"Okay then Hinata let's go see", Naruto said holding Hinata's hands and kissing her then walking outside to see the Tau'ri Battle Cruisers take off for the first time.

XXX

Flashback before that

USA Emperor Garrod makes a memorial on the destroyed Konoha as a reminder for those who fought in the previous Shinobi wars and the last one but never came back including those heroes who died before they even began.

"For the brave lives who fought in the previous Shinobi wars and the current one, but never came back and to the heroes who died before they began, I leave this memorial to honor their memory."

4 US/Tau'ri Imperial Troopers than do the 3 volley salute with their XM8 Rifles while Garrod, Naruto and many others saluted to those who have fallen including to Naruto's parents Minato and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze who died trying to protect Naruto and their village. Hinata, Tsunade, Jiraiya and others who knew them place flowers on the memorial.

XXX

Outside

The people of the Western Empire and Konoha survivors are waving good bye since the USA Empire/Tau'ri are leaving now that their long Adventure in the Elemental Nations is over. A big channel with Emperor Garrod Ran then appears and is broadcast all over the Elemental Nations as the Tau'ri Battle Cruisers lift off.

"_People of the Elemental Nations Emperor Garrod Ran here, it's been an honor for us being here and helping out here, but now that we are done here it's time for us to head home to our country. Naruto maybe your parents wishes hasn't been fulfilled due to corrupt Konoha officials, but maybe they would be proud of you on finding a nice girl and married."_

"I know what you mean Garrod but tell would we meet again someday?"

"_When we return someday Naruto we will come and see you and you're new family_", Garrod said as he salutes to Naruto, Naruto saluted back and so did his family and people and the big channel shuts off.

The Tau'ri BC-303 and BC-304-Class Battle Cruisers then heads for the oceans where the entire US Imperial Navy are already sailing away from the Elemental Nations as everybody from the Western Empire and all in the island waved to them goodbye.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze I love you so much", Hinata said to him and blushing.

"I love you too Hinata Hyuuga", Naruto said as they kiss again and made it deeper this time.

**The End**

**So since this Fanfic is finished I will still add some chapters as a bonus and maybe for gaps in the Fanfic. I will edit this final chapter encase I am not too satisfied with it.**

**About Itachi and Shizune, due to me reading Fanfics that they are lovers there, I like the idea of pairing them up.**

**Epilogue**

USS Daedalus

"Hey Xander I like too asked you a question about Naruto and Hinata."

"Tell me Shizuo", Xander said to him while reading his book.

"What would their children be like anyway?" Shizuo's question caught Xander's attention to answer it.

"If you had to know, like these 2 in my manga book Shizuo", Xander shows Shizuo the 2 kids in the picture of his book that will be or would be Naruto and Hinata's son and daughter.

The names of their son and daughter is **_Boruto_** and _**Himawari Uzumaki Namikaze Hyuuga.**_

**Epilogue End**


End file.
